


[Podfic] Tribute

by Anath_Tsurugi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gift Giving, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anath_Tsurugi/pseuds/Anath_Tsurugi
Summary: Zeb works on a gift for Kallus, to replace something he’s lost. It’s a gateway to a conversation Zeb wants to have in the future, but there’s something a bit more urgent they need to talk about first.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] Tribute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DistantStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStorm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tribute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981579) by [DistantStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStorm/pseuds/DistantStorm). 



> So I had meant to have this completed in time for the Confessions days of Kalluzeb Appreciation Week, but I couldn't quite get it edited together in time. Either way, Tribute is an amazing fic and I hope you enjoy this new experience of it.

Podfic Length: 43:00

The story may be listened to [right here.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AIF69v4Y1rb19Q0SfIGqe5h9Z1-vpCK3/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone curious of the music here, the song I used is called [Kaze no Machi E](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tSiy0FMs3O8)  
> 


End file.
